


2015-6-10午間短打

by AKIRA0116



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKIRA0116/pseuds/AKIRA0116
Summary: 君を守る星を守る今日を生きる明日に繋ぐいつか争うことない優しき時代がこの世界中　包み込むさ君の笑顔が今を創る





	2015-6-10午間短打

他從未試過如此深沉地酣睡。

像是渴望把近年來的精神壓力一次驅走，從昨晚倒下床開始算，已經不知天昏地暗的睡了快半天。

昨晚是在爛醉中坐計程車回來的。他隱約記得自己甫上車就吐了一回，害他多付了兩倍車費。

打開家門，他已體力不支倒在玄關處，仰躺著看向晃動著的日曆和掛鐘，對哦，4月16日，今天是自己的生日呢。

然後他就想起了自己是如何在公司門口被堵住，如何被向來就奉承得只差沒彎腰替他擦皮鞋的下屬和恨不得將自己送上他的床的女社員推擁著去了附近的高級居酒屋，如何酒未過三巡就醉倒在地，放下白金卡，擺脫了如猛獸般說要送他回家的人群，連爬帶滾的逃上計程車回來的。

噁心感從喉嚨處湧上，他又再吐了一回。

幸好跑得快，不然全吐在玄關的話，他今夜鐵定是不用睡了。

草草沖洗了浴室，胡亂脫下身上髒兮兮的，已經被扯破了些許的西裝，他把棉被枕頭拉出來蓋上，這就睡了。

已經快要十二時了。

他亂蹭了一下被體溫烘暖的枕頭，即使心裏清楚知道不會有回應，他還是按多年習慣，對著空盪無聲的房間道了聲，

「晚安。」

滴答。

無視時鐘報時發出的響聲，他緩緩進入夢鄉。

他是被和暖陽光吻醒的，伴隨著劇烈頭痛和混身酸臭，在被窩裏翻過身來。

「喵？」

一睜眼就看見一團毛絨絨的白色物體蹭在他的鼻上。

「喵？」

水藍色的寶石在透過紙門照射進來的陽光下閃閃發光。

「喵‧‧‧‧‧‧」

「喵？」

「喵‧‧‧‧‧‧」

下意識的跟著白色物體發出不明所以的叫聲，他開始了每天收到鮮嫩小花小草，以及要不時修補紙門破洞的日子。

每晚睡前都能輕聲把「晚安」習慣延續下去的日子。

「晚安，紹太。」

「喵。」


End file.
